


Burning for you

by prettypleasemomo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypleasemomo/pseuds/prettypleasemomo
Summary: The emperor soon to be dethroned, the last existing bloodlink to the Kim Dynasty, Kim Mingyu was now under the feet of Jeon Wonwoo, his sex slave of 6 years.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Burning for you

Fire, it was all that surrounded them. The emperor soon to be dethroned, the last existing bloodlink to the Kim Dynasty, Kim Mingyu was now under the feet of Jeon Wonwoo.

The 4 nations of 4 directions knew about how the crown prince of eastern Jeon dynasty, Jeon Wonwoo was imprisoned and made into Kim Mingyu's sex slave. His favourite plaything.

It took 6 years of planning and careful measures for Jeon Wonwoo to get the emperor under his feet.

Mingyu smiled mockingly, Wonwoo pressed his feet harder on his chest, eyes teary.

 _"I knew it would be you"_ Mingyu said, corner of his lips painted with blood, but his eyes still held the same power.

 _"Lower your god damn eyes Kim"_

_"If you are the last scene before my eyes how can I not look, Jeon?"_ Mingyu smirked.

Wonwoo bent holding Mingyu's collar, face just mere inches apart. Only the sound of fire burning could be heard masking their heartbeat.

 _"Whats your last wish?"_

_"Let me touch you for the last time"_ , Mingyu's eyes moved towards Wonwoo's lips.

 _"You've already done that too much"_ Wonwoo replied coldly.

 _"Ditch your motherland, ditch all those traitors who literally sold you to me 6 years ago"_ Mingyu said aggressively, _"They are just using you Jeon, Jeonghan is a big traitor"_

 _"I know!"_ Wonwoo screamed on his face, _"but how can I forgive you? You killed my parents"_ tears rolled down from Wonwoo's eyes.

Mingyu moved his hands to touch Wonwoo's face, but he grabbed Mingyu's hand and eyed it with immense hatred, _"these hands painted with my parents blood, our people's blood",_ he threw Mingyu's hand away.

 _"You dont know anything Jeon"_ Mingyu smirked, eyes drowning in pain, _"Jeonghan would've killed you too that day, he wouldn't have stopped by just killing your parents if I didn't took you in"_

" _I might be a foster child to my parents but Jeonghan hyung he was their own blood and flesh"_ Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with utter shock, _"how could he kill his own parents?"_

In this moment of vulnerability the tables were turned, Mingyu took him off guard and pinned him to the ground with one hand and softly touched Wonwoo's face with other hand.

 _"You are too naive and simple Jeon. This world is too fucked up for a delicate human like you"_ Mingyu whispered to his lips.

 _"And you are too deceiving for me I dont trust you at all Kim Mingyu"_ Wonwoo fidgeted, Mingyu locked his legs by his own thighs on both side.

Mingyu took his lips near Wonwoo's neck and whispered, _"The truth won't change Wonwoo, trust me for the one last time"_

Wonwoo shivered.His body is too familiar with Mingyu's touch. Mingyu always peppered his whole body with soft kisses before going rough with him in the royal bedroom. Wonwoo cried in hatred after their first time, he apologised to his parents. Jeonghan had ditched him in the final moment to save himself, he knows.

_**'but how can he kill his own parents, that must not be true'** _

" _I will make you the royal concubine, you will be the only one warm my bed Jeon"_ Mingyu smirked, " _you will love it"_

Wonwoo gulped.

' _ **No way I can back off now, I can finish Mingyu off right now'**_

Wonwoo fidgeted to get out of Mingyu's trap but he couldn't.

" _Jeonghan cheated you once do you want to trust that traitor ag_ ain? _I wont be there to save you this time"_

That hit Wonwoo hard

' ** _Mingyu won't be there anymore. Yes would be freedom but without Mingyu...._**  
  
Wonwoo's mind went blank, he couldn't really think of a future without him nothing came in his mind.

 _" You were the only one allowed in my royal bedroom since you i took you in, why do you think I never allowed anyone else in my bedroom Wonwoo"_ Wonwoo could see the sincerity in his eyes.

" _I might be a ruthless emperor but did I ever let a single thing hurt you Jeon?_ "

Wonwoo closed his eyes tears rolling down, Mingyu kissed his tears away.

" _I didn't kill your parents Jeon, I lost my parents when I was younger I know how it feels."_ Mingyu's tears fell on Wonwoo's cheek. Wonwoo trusted him.

 _"I don't want to a part of this messed up politics anymore Mingyu. Free me"_ Wonwoo hands were already let loose, he hugged Mingyu tightly bringing his face close to his to kiss him.

The kiss was intense, fierce. Mingyu was swept away by the emotions.

**_But Wonwoo wasn't._ **

He took advantage of this moment to flip Mingyu and strangle him.

" _Don't worry Kim I already took care of Jeonghan"_ he pulled the sachet tighter around Mingyu's neck, " _See you in hell"_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a playlist "you killed the emperor now you are the monarch" few days ago on youtube and the scene came to my mind. Let me know by commenting. Leave kudos if you like. Thank you.


End file.
